


Sayo is stuck with a bunch of idiots.

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, an idiot shitposts at midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: Sayo has moved into one of the Tsurumaki family's many houses alongside with the other band girls.Exactly what the title says, since Sayo's sanity is at risk as the chapters go on.Current chapter in a nutshell: hikawa sayo is scared of the doctor





	1. This is not a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I tried my best to actually write these out, all that I can say is that Sayo really deserves some peace after living under the same roof as Hina for so long- only to move in with a bunch of idiots after that.
> 
> Thanks to wannabeoppa and @transmitter_irl on Twitter for reviewing my stupid ideas for this fic huhu owo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo should've just stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE AT LAST AAAAAAAA
> 
> School just started for me last week but hey at least I got a new laptop hahah owo
> 
> Maybe an update every 2 weeks or so? Idk. Depends on my mood huhu

It was dark. Well, it was 12 a.m., so what would you even expect? Either way, it was too dark for her own preference. The fact that her night vision was somewhat alright [ compared to the brunette who was asleep next to her, that is. ] should’ve helped out a bit, but nope, it didn’t change anything at all. Since she was used to sleeping late due to individual practice back in her high school days, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that she was still awake at this unholy hour.

 

Tsugumi fell asleep around an hour ago, so she spent the rest of her time up until now scrolling around on her phone, switching between Twitter and Line every now and then. The mansion would most likely come back to life at about 1 a.m. or so, considering that PoPiPa were out for a live that lasted up to 11. Hopefully she would be able to doze off by then, since who the Hell would even know what are those very odd humans up to. Then again, the owner of the mansion herself- Kokoro, was more prone to doing idiotic things such as trying to turn the backyard into a zoo.

 

She let out a long yawn, feeling her eyelids getting heavy at least. Looks like it’s time to go to sleep at last, huh. Now only if the idiot running outside would calm down-

 

Wait. ‘Idiot running outside’? Sayo shot up in bed at once- luckily she didn’t wake up Tsugumi by accident, of course. She crawled out of her soft and warm bed and grabbed a jacket from a nearby chair for warmth. Who the Hell would even run around at midnight? PoPiPa are still on their way home, aren’t they? Even if they’ve arrived home early, they would be too tired to run around the hallways like a bunch of hyperactive puppies. Speaking of puppies, maybe she could stop and check her phone for any new videos or pictures of them on Twitter or something…

 

… nah. Checking out who is this hyperactive alien is her priority. Of course it wasn’t a burglar or a robber or anything, since the mansion’s security was extremely advanced. Hopefully that it wasn’t Hagumi or Kokoro- but then again those two would usually go to bed earlier than everyone else for some reason. But then again, if either one of the two [ or even both of them at that ] weren’t the cause of the ruckus going on outside [ even though it was the very loud sound of someone running around the mansion], then who could it be?

 

Sayo slowly opened the door that seperated her room from the rest of the mansion, only to be greeted with-

 

“Sayo?”

 

“Minato-san?”

 

The two looked at each other in confusion. The tealette knew for a fact that the other girl rarely stayed up past midnight, and even if she tried to, Lisa would nag at her until she goes to bed. The hallways weren’t that bright either since the brightness levels were brought down to a suitable level after 10, so there wouldn’t really be that much of a valid reason for the lone wolf songstress to run up and down the hallways right now.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Sayo. Of course she would be confused considering that Minato Yukina herself somehow escaped Lisa’s deathly grip on her even when she was fast asleep. And everyone in Roselia knew how Lisa clung onto Yukina in her sleep.

 

Yukina blinked once. Twice. “There was a cat running around earlier,” she replied. Ah. Of course she would wrestle her way out of Lisa’s arms just to catch a stray cat. How did the cat even manage to get in was quite a question at first, but Sayo just brushed it off as another one that got past the door flaps for Tae’s rabbits. Her expression changed slightly, but not enough for Sayo to read. “Are you going to help me to catch it, Sayo?”

 

There was definitely no way in Hell that she would leave the comfort of her room and Tsugumi behind- especially after the thunderstorm a few nights ago that caused the brunette to camp out in her room ever since. Plus, it was much warmer inside…

 

“So? Are you going to help me or not?”

 

The tealette snapped back into reality upon hearing Yukina trying to get her attention a few more times. God, since when did she even start to zone off that easily? She’s not Tae nor Moca, and that’s a fact. Those two are complete airheads who could possibly float off to space if nobody was looking.

 

“Sure,” she replied. After all, it was just a harmless cat right? The fluffy feline was most definitely not a threat to her, even if it might end up scratching her sooner or later.

 

Yukina turned around and started to walk down the dark hallway, passing the rooms of the other Roselia members in the process. True enough, there was something not too far off resembling a pair of cat ears. Said thing was moving rather slowly, and the silverette tried her best to not gain its attention. The other girl quietly followed behind, debating in her mind whether her decision was actually that useful considering that Yukina was already a professional cat-napper.

 

The ‘cat’ continued to walk down the hallways, turning left towards the PoPiPa wing. The two girls followed close behind, Yukina getting closer and closer by the minute. If there really was a certificate to officially declare one’s status as a cat-napper, the silverette would be one of the first to get it for sure. After all, a few years back she  _ did  _  manage to kidnap a few strays and bring them to practice- back when CiRCLE was still alive and running.

 

Turning around the corner and finally setting foot in PoPiPa territory, the ‘cat’ stopped in front of a room for a while, allowing Yukina to pounce and capture the feline at last-

 

“Eh..? Yukina-senpai, what are you doing here?”

 

It was there and then Yukina fainted, which prompted Sayo to call Lisa [ who was both very unhappy and worried ] and make a mental reminder to never follow Yukina around past midnight, especially if there’s a chance that she would mistake a very sleepy Kasumi as a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is most probably sayo when she first got here so brace yourselves, it's going to be wild if that actually happens


	2. hikawa sayo is scared of the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aya! I need your help- we need to bring Sayo to the clinic today, but when she heard Saaya calling her to get in the car, she ran upstairs. So now we’re basically looking for her so that she won’t miss her appointment.”
> 
> “S-Sayo-chan is scared of doctors?”
> 
> Okay. Lisa’s making her sound like a 5-year old now. This is embarassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @transmitter_irl on Twitter for beta reading this!

It was just another peaceful day in the Tsurumaki mansion. Sure, the birds were screaming and her back felt like it was ready to snap at any given moment, but Sayo still appreciated the very few hours between 7 a.m. and 10 p.m.. Well, make that 11 since most of the annoying human beings preferred to sleep in. Late.

 

Or at least for other days, that is. You might be asking why the Hell would Sayo be hiding in a wardrobe at the crack of dawn, trying to conceal herself in between Aya’s light coloured clothing. Well, here’s your answer;

 

Hikawa Sayo is scared of the doctor, and at least 4 other girls were looking for her high was low.

 

Yes, your ‘very serious’ and ‘scary as Hell’ Sayo is scared of the doctor. Upon hearing Saaya telling her to get in the car so that she could drive her to the clinic, she bolted upstairs and ran into the first unlocked room that she could find, as her own room was too far upstairs. Her plan would’ve actually worked if;

 

1 ) She wasn’t hiding in her sister’s girlfriend’s room, who would call Hina and notify her of Sayo’s location upon finding out that she was hiding in her wardobe,

 

2 ) She wasn’t shivering like a goddamn tree, and at this rate she would most likely wake Aya up within minutes.

 

But then again, she didn’t have a choice. Either hide in the pinkette’s wardrobe until Lisa, Saaya, Tomoe and Tsugumi forget about her, or run outside for either one of those four to catch her, drag her into the car, lock the doors so that she can’t plan an escape, and drive her off to the clinic where she would suffer for however long she had to be there.

 

Her fear of doctors began back when she was younger, but she can’t really remember why. Was it because of the vaccinations? The x-rays? Hmm. Maybe the needles. They’re sharp yet tiny, so why would one  _ not  _ be scared of them?

 

Sayo shuddered at the thought of being jabbed by another needle. Those tiny demons were scary, and really deserve to be thrown into Hell [ alongside carrots, those shitdamn things were valid demons too. ]. Needles were creepy. Really.

 

“Sayooooooo~ where are you????”

 

Oh god.

 

Lisa’s nearby, and she might’ve somehow woke Aya up, considering that the tealette could hear rustling sounds from the direction Aya’s bed. Nope, nope, nnnnnope. She’s definitely going to die, Aya is definitely going to turn her in.

 

_ Creaaaaaaaakkkkk _

 

Did Aya just go outside? She didn’t notice her at all? Wow.

 

“Lisa-chan? What’s going on?” the pinkette asked.

 

“Aya! I need your help- we need to bring Sayo to the clinic today, but when she heard Saaya calling her to get in the car, she ran upstairs. So now we’re basically looking for her so that she won’t miss her appointment.”

 

“S-Sayo-chan is scared of doctors?”

 

Okay. Lisa’s making her sound like a 5-year old now. This is embarassing.

 

“She’s been avoiding the dentist too for some reason, I’m worried that her teeth aren’t in a good condition.”

 

_ Pfft. I brush my teeth three times a day, you should be saying that when you’re talking about Ako instead. _

 

“I-I see.”

 

“Have you seen her anywhere?”

 

“Well, I just woke up but for some reason my wardrobe sounds like it’s going to fall apart…”

 

“Hmm. Can I check it out for a while?”

 

“Y-yeah, sure.”

 

… goodbye to the beautiful world that she had once known, and goodbye to Tsugumi’s cookies and warm hugs. Once she’s dead, she’ll probably just let Moca sacrifice her to Babanbo-sama or something.

 

Sayo could hear the two useless lesbians slowly approaching the wardrobe. The fact that she was shivering a lot didn’t help at all- she was just lucky enough that Aya wasn’t an 8-year old who would’ve thought that a monster was hiding in her wardrobe. … yes that was her back when she was younger, but it’s just a secret between her and Hina now.

 

The brunette flung the closet doors open, and immediately found Sayo who was hiding behind Aya’s winter jackets. “Sayo! There you are! Let’s go downstairs, it’s not nice to let people wait,” she said as she pulled the taller girl out.

 

Someone please dig a grave for her, her screaming and constant protests might’ve already woken up over half of those who lived in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Hikawa Sayo a 5-year old? Yes /No

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna shout some prompts at me I'm @souzouarrow on Twitter and @kiyopingin#7424 on Discord please send me ideas I'm a dying high school student who doesn't know tf are they doing


End file.
